Hell Knight
sphere in TNT: Evilution MAP16: Deepest Reaches.]] The hell knight is a monster introduced in Doom II. It is a weaker cousin of the baron of hell, with tan rather than pink skin, and different sounds when alerted or slain. Although it is easier to kill, its attacks are just as potent as a baron's. Being functionally equivalent to the baron of hell except for having only half as much health, the weaker hell knight serves better as a medium-strength monster, falling more quickly to small arms fire such as from the shotgun or chaingun, or offering some resistance without slowing the action down, against heavier weapons. The Doom II manual describes the hell knight as follows: "tough as a dump truck and nearly as big, these Goliaths are the worst things on two legs since Tyrannosaurus rex". In the manual for Doom, this was the description used for the baron of hell. Combat characteristics A hell knight emits a trumpeting cry similar to the baron of hell, though it is louder and more higher pitched. With 500 hit points, hell knights stand as fitting elite troops of hell. They attack opponents by scratching when close or by throwing green comet shaped fireballs when distant. Tactical analysis Hell knight attacks are easily dodged, but are faster than those of imps or cacodemons and can do very heavy damage on a successful hit. Because these monsters take relatively heavy beatings before going down, and because their pain chance is low, use of the rocket launcher, plasma gun, or super shotgun is convenient. However, provided that the player can get at sufficient range without being hit, the chaingun and shotgun will also work well. Melee attacks against them are hazardous, as they put the player at risk of being clawed, although five berserk powered punches will generally take them down. To avoid damage, the player needs to move in, deliver a punch and quickly move away before it counterattacks. To kill them requires about 3 rockets, 23 energy cell shots, 50 bullets, 6 seconds with the chainsaw, 8 well-placed shotgun blasts, or 3 point-blank super shotgun blasts. The BFG9000 at close range can easily kill a hell knight in one shot, however-but it is very wasteful unless there are more of them around. Upon death, the hell knight unleashes a distorted cry as its body bleeds profusely before finally falling onto its back. Hell knights often pose a lesser immediate threat than some of the weaker monsters because they make a single attack without special effects and, given sufficient space, their unswerving fireballs are not too hard to dodge (especially by circlestrafing). In confined spaces, however, they are hard to move around and can be more lethal. Hell knight and baron of hell are immune to each other's projectiles. This perhaps can be explained by the fact that they belong to the same species. However, they are just as likely to engage in monster infighting as other demons, which will happen, for example, when a Baron is caught in a barrel explosion set off by the hell knight. Trivia * When killed, they emit a gurgling scream that sounds very similar to "Coward!", though that sound is really just a phasered jaguar sound effect from a sound effects library. Their death sequence is the same as the baron's (being split in half with their intestines spilling out). Data |- | |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} #These tables assume that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, blood splats, impact animations, and backfire checks are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. #Hardcoded exception to infighting negates damage (excepting indirect damage caused by exploding barrels). Appearance statistics In classic Doom, the hell knight is first encountered on these maps: The IWADs contain the following numbers of hell knights: Other games Doom 64 Though overall similar to the standard hell knight, the variant found in Doom 64 is less pale in color, and more closely resembles Doom's baron of hell. One quirk of the game is that they can deal and receive missile damage to and from barons of hell, so infighting between the two monsters is possible. Doom RPG In Doom RPG, the baron of hell and the hell knight both belong to the "baron" monster class. There are three variations, identified by color: * Ogre (green torso, red hands, brown legs) * Hell knight (brown torso, brown hands, pink legs) * Baron (pink torso, orange hands, brown legs) As in the original, the hell knight is not as powerful as the baron, though both are more powerful than the new "ogre" variation. This class of monster is especially weak against attacks from shotguns.